My Double Bad
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Sequel to "My Bad". Naruto is not happy. Sure, it felt great, but that doesn't mean he's happy about it. NaruSasu/SasuNaru, AU, double lemon


**My Double Bad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN:Sequel to 'My Bad'.  
><strong>

**You guys asked for it, and you're going to be sorry that you did, because this is seriously how I imagined their relationship turning out for this story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto half considered ignoring the buzzing of his phone even though answering it would save him from the completely one-sided conversation a young boy was having with him. The guy had to have just turned twenty-one, and he was already hitting the bar like he'd been drinking all his life.<p>

"I tried acting, but it was just so _hard_; everyone was so _serious_. I mean, anyone can _act_. It's called lying, you know? And…"

Naruto groaned and answered his phone anyway, drowning out the young man before him. "What?" He said loudly over the pounding music of the club; it was making his body throb, and not in a good way.

"_Where are you?"_ The silky, dark voice on the other end sounded peeved, like he knew exactly where Naruto was.

And Naruto wasn't going to play any games. "I'm at a club; what the fuck do you want, Sasuke?" He knew he was being rude, and he couldn't care less.

Eight months had passed since the whole fiasco with Sakura. Eight months of Sasuke calling Naruto when he wanted a quick fuck to blow off some steam. Five of those months passed and Naruto, through a lot of dedication and effort, got Sakura to speak to him again. The woman agreed to come to his house to try and patch things up over drinks, but guess who showed up unannounced first?

Naruto gripped his hair with his free hand as he remembered what happened.

* * *

><p>Naruto patted the aftershave over his outstretched neck as he inspected his face in the mirror, making sure he hadn't missed a spot while shaving. The door bell rang, and Naruto didn't even care that Sakura was early. He couldn't wait to settle things with her and be friends again.<p>

He jogged out of the bathroom and to the front door, opening it while displaying wide smile that made his eyes close. "Hey!" he greeted cheerfully.

"You look nice," a deep voice that was definitely _not_ Sakura's said.

Naruto's face fell and he snapped his eyes open immediately. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he asked as the other man let himself in. He closed the door in his confusion, not bothering to lock it.

Sasuke pretended as though he hadn't heard the question, his black orbs flickering with more emotions than Naruto could count, which was unusual for the Uchiha. He stood before the blond and studied his appearance. "You smell like that repulsive cologne Sakura gave you for your birthday last year."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to defend the present, but Sasuke just continued speaking.

"You haven't worn it in a while. You used to wear it when you were going to see her…so I assume you're going out with her tonight, right? That's why you're dressed nice."

Deciding that it wasn't worth lying about, Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a determined face. "Yeah, we're going to patch things up tonight."

Sasuke's eyes drifted over Naruto's body once more, and he took a step forward. Taking a hold of blond locks, he crashed their mouths together. Lips rubbed and parted for each other while slick, hot tongues bumped and slid around the other on their way to the other mouth.

Naruto inhaled deeply through his nose, his body reacting automatically to the aggressive kiss. When common sense struck him like lightning, he flinched and shoved Sasuke back, the man faltering on his feet just slightly. "Sasuke, Sakura will be here soon! You have to leave."

The Uchiha's eyebrows rose and he tilted his head to the side. "But I was going to let you top," he stated casually.

Naruto's throat went dry. In the past five months that he and Sasuke had been meeting just to fuck, the raven-haired man let Naruto take charge about three or four times. And dear God did Naruto _love_ being inside the man standing before him. Swallowing, Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "Really?"

Sasuke smirked and made a quick, single nod. "I even took the trouble to prepare myself in the car before coming in here."

Naruto's face flushed with excitement and anticipation, and he yanked Sasuke forward by his right arm, twisting their bodies so that Sasuke was pushed face first against the wall. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and began undoing his belt and pants. Due to Sasuke's legs being spread wide, the pants fell down to his knees and stopped.

Naruto groaned at the sight of Sasuke's exposed pale ass, the man having gone commando. He gripped firm cheeks with his fingers and spread them enough to see the bright red, puckered hole that had clearly been prepared with great diligence if the white cream smeared around the outer ring of muscles was any indication.

"What if I hadn't been home?" His voice was deep and husky now, his pants already becoming too tight for comfort. He released Sasuke's ass to remove his own belt and open his pants.

"Then I would have had to fuck myself on my fingers in the car while screaming your name every time it felt _good_." Sasuke said, removing his blazer and unbuttoning his dress shirt, having come over straight from work, while Naruto removed his own top.

Naruto moaned in appreciation at the mental image of Sasuke in the Mustang GT outside his house, penetrating himself on his own long, pale digits with his mouth hanging open and Naruto's name being the only intelligible word leaving those lips.

Sasuke was in the middle of taking off his white dress shirt when he was suddenly pushed forward, his hands reflexively bracing themselves against the wall to keep his balance. He didn't even argue at the forceful treatment, knowing full well how dominant Naruto became when he was allowed to have control. And that was exactly what Sasuke wanted right now. After a tiring, stressful day at work, he wanted Naruto to take him roughly. Naruto was the only one he could trust to do this for him, it was like an addiction.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's legs apart, as far as his pants would permit, and he leaned over Sasuke's back, eyeing exposed pale shoulders like a kid in a candy shop. As he guided his member to the slick, stretched entrance, he bent down and bit and sucked at Sasuke's skin below his hairline.

Sasuke let out a gasp, and then grit his teeth as Naruto entered him in single slow thrust. He cussed under his breath when he realized that they had forgotten to get a condom, but he honestly couldn't care right now. He could feel every bit of Naruto inside him, the thickness, the pulsing…it was electrifying as Naruto pulled out of him slowly and he could feel every inch.

"We forgot a condom," Naruto said quietly, completely out of Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a deep chuckle, half surprised that Naruto even noticed. "Yeah, but I don't care-aaah!" Obviously Naruto didn't either, because he pushed in again, this time at a different angle and pressing directly right into Sasuke's prostate. "Fuck, right there…" he groaned, pushing back against the intrusion.

Naruto began driving his hips into Sasuke mercilessly, making the man shout in ecstasy each time his prostate was struck. Something that sounded like his cell phone ringing began mixing with Sasuke's cries of pleasure, but Naruto ignored it and focused all of his attention on the man before him.

Sasuke looked unbelievably sexy at the moment. Of course, the man was always drop-dead-gorgeous, and Naruto saw him as an iconic sex god. However, with the way Sasuke's work shirt was hanging off his shoulders and the normally stoic man was bent over, grabbing at the wall with his hands, desperately searching for something to hold onto, and his mouth hung open to let out breathless moans, curses and pleas for more pleasure, Naruto couldn't help but feel like the luckiest being in existence at the moment.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, always loud and out of control when doing it with Naruto. He let out a particularly loud groan, and twisted his head to the right to look at Naruto, but he caught a glimpse of the door closing suddenly and the wall rattled when it slammed.

Naruto didn't even seem to notice, and he only began slamming into Sasuke harder, faster, and deeper.

The Uchiha felt his bangs begin to stick to his forehead due to the sweat gathering there, and if it wasn't for Naruto's strong hold on his hips, he was sure his legs would have given out beneath him by now.

Naruto's hands suddenly slid up from his bony pelvis, and moved to his chest where he began pinching and pulling at Sasuke's nipples.

"No…" Sasuke cried out, his knees dipping from the onslaught of pleasure when Naruto's mouth attached itself to his neck.

Realizing that it was too much for the Uchiha, which also gave him a new sense of utter supremacy over the older man, he returned to holding Sasuke's hips up for him. He grunted when Sasuke began clenching tightly around his cock, clearly coming close to his orgasm. "D-damn…" Naruto chuckled when one particular squeeze forced him to have to halt his movements, and he leaned his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't stop…" Sasuke panted.

Naruto nodded and started thrusting again, his hips jerky and uncoordinated unlike before. "I'm close," he said, overwhelmed by the velvety insides of Sasuke. "So close…" he breathed out in a pathetic moan.

Sasuke whimpered in agreement, the tight, hot coiling in his stomach becoming almost unbearable. A hand suddenly wrapped around his bobbing erection and gave it a few skillful strokes, and it was all over. "Oh _god_, oh _shit_, oh _fuck_!" His hips thrust back and his knees buckled as a white heat exploded inside him. His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched, thick streams of cum shooting out of him and painting the off-white wall of Naruto's entryway.

"_Sasuke_! Ahn!" Naruto cried out when the Uchiha clamped down on him. He thrust into the unbearably tight heat a few more times before finally releasing his own load inside of Sasuke, feeling almost unadulterated bliss from being able to fill him instead of a condom containing it. He tried to catch his breath while his hips bucked against his control, releasing just a little more inside.

Gathering up his strength, he pulled out of Sasuke, hissing when he was met with a little resistance from Sasuke's muscles to his over sensitized organ. Some of his seed slipped out with him. "Geez, Sasuke…" Naruto sighed happily, wishing he could just lie in bed with the other man now that he felt so sated.

Sasuke grunted and put a shaky hand to his rear, pressing it to his dripping entrance. "I need a shower now," he said in an even tone.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the sight of the man before him, but he nodded nonetheless. "Sure. But make it quick, Sakura will be here..." he trailed off as he looked at his watch, and his face paled. "Ten minutes ago…"

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said, kicking off his shoes and socks, and then his pants. "I think she let herself in while you were fucking me." He dropped his shirt the rest of the way and began walking towards the bathroom, drops of Naruto's cum trailing on the floor behind him.

"W-what?" Naruto cried, and he quickly pulled his pants up on his hips. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing he had two missed calls from Sakura, a voicemail, and a text. He gulped and decided to listen to the voicemail first, which was from a cheerful Sakura informing Naruto that she was going to be five minutes early because traffic wasn't as bad as she thought.

Groaning, Naruto checked the text message:

_**Fuck you, Naruto. **_

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled, throwing open the bathroom door where the man was setting up the shower. "I told you Sakura was coming over! We were going to be friends again! You ruined _everything_!"

The Uchiha turned and gave Naruto a blank stare. "If I recall correctly, you were the one fucking me. It wasn't like I forced your cock inside me." With that, he turned the shower on, the sound of water spraying the ceramic floor filling the silence of the room.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto finally said after a while. "What am I going to tell her?"

Sasuke shrugged and stepped into the built-in tub connected to the wall. "If I were you, I'd forget about her and take my anger out sexually on the man in the shower." He closed the curtain, but it was torn open almost immediately. He smirked challengingly at the glaring blond.

Naruto dropped his pants and boxers immediately, and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. He was sure as hell going to take his anger out on Sasuke, and the man was going to regret ever suggesting it.

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked slightly, realizing that he had focused on remembering the amazing sex rather than how angry he was at Sasuke for fucking up his and Sakura's relationship a second time, though this time it was intentional. But damn, the sex had been marvelous…<em>NO<em>! He couldn't think about that now.

He realized that he was not only still on the phone with Sasuke, but the drunk boy was still sitting across from him, rambling on like he was in his own world.

Suddenly, the boy turned to him and made what he probably thought was a sexy smirk, but it looked like a lazy, inebriated stare to Naruto. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere else? I'm tired of this place. Oh, you're on the phone, sorry."

Naruto lowered his phone from his ear, looking at it for a moment before sighing and ending the call. "Sure, let's go to my place." He gathered his jacket and pocketed his phone. The boy made a whooping sound that almost made Naruto stop in his tracks, but he reminded himself why he was doing this.

He was breaking free of Sasuke. The two of them weren't in a relationship, and they only went somewhere together when they knew they'd end up having sex during and/or afterwards. They were mere fuck buddies, and Naruto was tired of it. Yes, if felt good and there were no sentiments of regret or shame, but his image of Sasuke from when they first met had completely disintegrated. Now all he saw Sasuke as was a self-centered bastard who had to have everything go his way.

Things would have been fine if Sasuke would just hang out with him sometimes, maybe take him out to dinner or the movies. But it seemed that the Uchiha only saw him as a sex toy, and Naruto's body was (unfortunately) too used to it.

The only way to stop was to move on to someone else, even if just a one night stand. Months of sleeping with no one but Sasuke were proving to be bad for his health, particularly his mentality, but not to exclude the countless mornings he wakes up and can barely get out of bed. Though Sasuke normally leaves pain pills out for him, and has breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen no matter whose house they're at.

Naruto smiled at the thought, but soon realized his train of thought had betrayed his earlier anger. Shaking his head, he left the bar and showed the young man to his car.

"I'm Sai, by the way," the dark-haired man said, his words slurring as they got inside the vehicle.

Naruto felt his face flush, having forgotten that they never introduced themselves because Sai had simply come up to him at the bar and started talking. "Naruto," he said with an awkward grin.

"Oh, I like you're name. I hope you have condoms at your place, Naruto." Sai said.

Naruto turned his head slowly to look at the smiling boy, and he swallowed thickly. This guy was so forward to a total stranger. He nodded dumbly nonetheless. "Yes, I have condoms..." So now it was out in the open that they were definitely going to have sex.

Sai leaned back in his seat and began talking again, this time about how he isolated himself as a kid and was now trying to get out more, experience new things.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his desire to have more bonds with people, and even laughed when Sai told him about how he tried giving nicknames to people but accidentally kept offending them because he called them out by their appearances.

He pulled into the driveway of his house and they got out of the car.

Sai whistled low. "Wow, whose car is that?" he slurred.

Naruto looked at where he was referring to and his heart shuddered in his chest. Sasuke's Mustang was parked in front of his house. How had he _not_ noticed that when he was pulling up? He squint his eyes to see if the man was sitting in the car, but it was too dark to tell. "A friend's…" Naruto finally answered, beginning to feel nervous.

Sai stumbled up the porch steps after him, and Naruto held his breath, noticing that the lights were on inside, and so was the porch light, which he hadn't left on. Maybe he shouldn't have given Sasuke a spare key to his house. However, this did explain why Sasuke had called, wondering where he was. He had come over looking for a fuck and found the house empty.

The front door wasn't even locked, and as he pushed it open, Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and applied all his weight onto the older man.

"Sasuke," Naruto practically choked out, pale arms constricting his throat. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," the Uchiha said, stepping out of the living room and leaning against the wall. He looked at the two men in the doorway with a blank expression. "Who's your new friend?"

"Ooo, are we having a threesome?" Sai said dumbly, still hanging on Naruto. "Because I'm normally not into that stuff, but if it's with him I don't mind." He began giggling.

Naruto felt a twinge of jealousy at the idea of having to share Sasuke with someone else, but then he remembered the whole point of bringing Sai home with him in the first place.

"Aw, Naruto, how did you know I always wanted to have a threesome with you and a drunkard?" Sasuke said in a sickeningly sweet voice, but his face was starting to form a murderous glare.

Naruto gulped, and he forced his way out of Sai's hold. He held both of his arms away from him and looked desperately at the Uchiha. "I…what are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm here for the big show."

"To the bedroom!" Sai said cheerfully, and he pulled away from Naruto and ran into the den, but then came right back out. "Where's the bedroom?"

Sasuke pointed to his right, down the hallway. "Condoms are in the nightstand." He called after the boy.

"Leave," Naruto hissed. "I'm tired of you showing up whenever you want."

"And let you have all the fun?" Sasuke asked with mock surprise. He stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked darkly. "I don't think so."

"Come on!" Sai called from the bedroom.

Sasuke grunted and began walking towards the bedroom.

Naruto growled, and he chased after Sasuke, shoving him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing? We're not having a threesome!" The mere thought of letting someone like Sai, as much as he was internally angry with Sasuke at the moment, touch the Uchiha appalled Naruto. Only someone with intelligence and skill should be with the raven-haired man. Some drunk kid from a bar didn't have the right to lay their hands on him.

Sasuke suddenly leaned forward, and he nipped and licked the outer shell of Naruto's ear. "Tell me, Naruto…does he kiss you like I do?"

"Huh?" Naruto gasped, getting distracted by big, cold hands that slid beneath his jacket and shirt, pressing against his skin. He felt like he was boiling inside his clothes all of a sudden as a hot mouth connected to his neck, sucking expertly on just the right spot, directly below his jaw bone.

"Can he get you hard without having to touch you?" Sasuke whispered. "I'm just asking because I want to know how he appealed to you. Surely it can't be because he looks like me."

Naruto's eyes widened. He honestly hadn't noticed it, mostly because it was dark in the club, but Sai did look like Sasuke. Pale, with dark hair and eyes, and their face was almost shaped the same. "No, I…didn't notice-"

"So is he good with his hands? Or did he use his mouth? How fast did he make you come?"

Naruto shoved his hands against Sasuke's chest and pushed himself away from the older man. He glared darkly at the twenty-eight year old, becoming even angrier from the accusations he was making. "We haven't done anything," Naruto snapped. "Yet." He added the last part quickly before walking into the bedroom.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he followed the blond into the bedroom where Sai lay sprawled out on the bed.

"'Bout time you two got in here," Sai said with a drunk smile. "Here are the condoms." He held up the box and shook it, the noise seeming too loud to Naruto.

Sasuke watched from the doorway as Naruto crawled onto the bed and peeled the box from Sai's grip when he resisted slightly. His shoulders tensed when Sai sat up suddenly and pushed Naruto to lie back on the bed, and he knelt over him. He waited for them to kiss, dry hump, _something_, just so he could have a legitimate reason to beat the ever living shit out of Sai, but it never came.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked suddenly, causing an eyebrow to lift on the Uchiha's face.

"Uh…where's your bathroom?" Sai mumbled.

"First door on the left," Naruto said weakly, and Sai scrambled off the bed and out of the room, shoving Sasuke out of the way. "Are you okay?" Naruto called after him.

The sound of the boy's stomach emptying into the toilet reached their ears, and both men looked at each other, one of utter amusement while the other was both shocked and concerned.

"Well now I'm completely turned off." Sasuke said, as though he was exhausted, and he moved over to the bed and collapsed on it. "I can't believe you were going to sleep with that when you have me." He leaned his head back and looked pointedly at the blond. "Am I no longer good enough, Naruto?"

Naruto huffed and drew his knees to his chest, hugging them to him so that he was in a tight ball. "I wanted to try something else."

"I thought you didn't like twinks."

"I don't. Sai's not a twink." Naruto said quickly. The bed shifted and he turned his head to look at Sasuke who was now sitting on the edge, clearly deep in thought. It was the face he was making that reminded him of how he used to look when he was at parties with Sakura; that lonely, distant expression that made Naruto itch just to talk to him.

What happened, he wondered, that made it so different?

"You should go check on him." Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked, trying to figure out what he was talking about, and then he remembered that Sai was throwing up in the bathroom. He crawled over to the end of the bed to leave, but hands suddenly stopped him by his shoulders and he was pulled into a tender kiss.

When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto found that he had completely forgotten what he was getting up to do. Or he had until he heard Sai barf into the toilet again.

"I'm going to get him some water." Sasuke said in the tone he normally used when he meant business. "Please tell me that you glasses are actually clean this time."

"Of course they're clean," Naruto half whined, following Sasuke out into the hallway. He couldn't help but smile at the man's retreating back. Despite everything, it was times like this that Naruto truly cherished, because, in his mind, it really did seem like he and Sasuke were a couple.

However, that made the reality of the situation all the more painful.

Naruto entered the bathroom to see Sai reaching up to flush the toilet. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm done…" Sai said in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry."

"Hold his hair back for him." Sasuke called from the kitchen.

"He's fine now." Naruto said back, turning in the door way to look at Sasuke who was washing a glass in the sink. He turned back around quickly to see Sai unloading the contents of his stomach once more. He quickly knelt down next to the boy and pulled his bangs back with his hands.

"Thank you…" Sai whispered and flushed the toilet.

"You're going to be okay." Naruto said reassuringly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course he's going to be okay." Sasuke said behind him. "Rinse your mouth out in the sink and then take this." He held up a fist and uncurled it, showing two white tablets.

Sai eyed the pills suspiciously. "What is that?"

"Anti nausea medication," Sasuke said. "So you're not running to the bathroom all night. And you can sleep on the couch tonight."

Naruto side glanced at Sasuke, trying to gauge his tone. He sounded like he was merely an innocent bystander helping out, but at the same time Naruto was sure he was still annoyed with Sai's presence.

He helped Sai stand up and the younger boy rinsed out his mouth, and then turned to Sasuke and dutifully took the pills.

"Get him settled," Sasuke said in a low voice to Naruto, who merely nodded and guided Sai to the living room.

Naruto got Sai settled on the couch quickly, stacking the decorative pillows against one of the arms and draping a quilt over the dark-haired man when he was settled. "If you need anything, you know where the bathroom is. There's food in the kitchen in case you get the munchies, and…uh…yeah. Feel better, okay?"

Sai smiled weakly, but looked completely miserable otherwise. Naruto could tell that he wasn't used to drinking so much. Thankfully all the alcohol was out of his system now, so he probably wouldn't wake up with too bad of a hangover.

Naruto returned to the bathroom to see Sasuke just finishing up with scrubbing the toilet bowl clean. Again, the idea of them being a couple filled his mind and he decided that, just for tonight, he was going to let himself pretend that they were.

"Come to bed…honey." He mumbled the last word, his face flushing. By the look Sasuke gave him, he knew that the man heard him clearly, but he didn't ridicule him or even smirk.

Sasuke shook off the toilet brush and then rested it between the bowl, and the seat and lid. "Is he asleep?" he asked quietly, closing the door to the bedroom behind him and locking it (just in case).

"Yes," Naruto whispered, and he was tackled to the bed. A small part in the back of Naruto's mind reminded him that Sasuke was now getting what he came for, but he ignored it.

They shed each other of their clothes so fast that it almost made Naruto dizzy. He was pulled up into a sitting position, straddling Sasuke's lap, and he wrapped his arms around broad, pale shoulders.

He placed a dry kiss on the top of Sasuke's head, inhaling the scent of his cologne. God, did Naruto love his cologne. He could always tell how long Sasuke had been wearing it, because when it's first applied it's a strong spicy scent that makes heads turn. Naruto didn't know how to describe it other than a smell that a model would probably wear. But as it faded, it became sweeter, musky, and alluring.

He gasped, taking in even more of the smell when a chilly hand wrapped around his member and stroke him to full hardness.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the swift pulse on Naruto's neck, then moved up to the sweet spot below his jawbone and sucked on it enthusiastically. Naruto's cock twitched in his hand, and he smirked against the heated and slick tan flesh.

Naruto wrapped his fingers in Sasuke's hair, winding dark tresses around them and tugging so that Sasuke was forced to lean his head back. He attacked the older man's mouth with a greedy kiss.

Sasuke opened his mouth wider, his tongue bumping and sliding against Naruto's in a hot, wet dance as they tried to taste every bit of each others mouth, however familiar it was to them by now. Sasuke slid the tip of his tongue against the underside of Naruto's, causing his breath to catch in the back of his throat. That always got to him.

The ends of their wet muscles pressed against each other before breaking away, and Sasuke caught Naruto's tongue between his teeth, sucking gently on it. Naruto moaned and pressed his lips against Sasuke's once more, his hips begin to roll in unison with Sasuke's stroking hand.

"Reach behind you and get the hand lotion," Sasuke said, finally releasing Naruto's tongue. He returned to kissing and sucking on the tan neck, supporting the blond with his arm as Naruto leaned back to get the lotion. He moved down and laved a pink nipple with his tongue, then sucked on it until it was erect in his mouth. He helped Naruto sit up straight once more as he did the same to the other nipple.

"Mm, Sasuke…" Naruto groaned. He sat up on his knees so that his rear was exposed to Sasuke, and he waited patiently while the Uchiha smeared lotion on his fingers.

Sasuke slapped his right butt cheek playfully, and then pulled it away from the other one so that he could feel for Naruto's hole.

Naruto let out a groan when a lubed finger pushed all the way inside him forcefully. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders and squeezed when a second and third finger were added without any warning, his muscles feeling as though they were tearing and spreading at Sasuke's mercy. "Slow down…" he whispered as Sasuke began thrusting into him.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, pressing apologetic kisses to Naruto's chest and stomach.

"A little." Naruto whimpered.

"I'm going to add one more," Sasuke announced, and he slid his pinky into the tight heat with the rest of his fingers. He released Naruto's cheek and started to quickly stroke the neglected member that had softened slightly from the pain of the intrusion. "I'm going to start stretching you now." He warned the man, and Naruto nodded his head eagerly.

Naruto grunted when his muscles were extended even more, but the hand on his cock helped to take his mind off the pain. It wasn't long before Sasuke took his fingers out, and then replaced them with two fingers so he could give special attention to Naruto's prostate.

Sasuke was an expert of Naruto's body now, so it took no time at all for the blond to begin pushing back on the probing fingers.

Naruto relaxed his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder as he rocked his hips against the Uchiha's hands, pushing back onto his fingers and then thrusting forward into his hand. His panting became erratic as the standard feeling of orgasm began to build in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, Sasuke's hands retreated.

The older man reached for the box of condoms that were lying on the bed and pulled one out, ripping the package open and rolling the lubed rubber down his shaft. He reached up and gripped Naruto's hips with bruising force.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath. Normally the Uchiha would make Naruto cum once or twice before moving onto the actual sex. He enjoyed getting Naruto off.

"Sorry, but I want you now." He whispered huskily, and as if on cue, he pushed Naruto's hips down powerfully onto his cock.

The younger man shouted at the sudden and rather painful intrusion. He squeezed his thighs against Sasuke's sides and pulled him into a choke hold as he tried to catch his breath and adjust to the stinging in his rear. "Shit, Sasuke…what the fuck?"

"You were going to sleep with that guy." Sasuke huffed, and he lifted Naruto's hips and then pushed him back down.

Naruto let out a short scream and buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was angry; it wasn't that difficult to tell. They've had angry sex before for various reasons like work and people at work, but never because they were angry at each other. This seemed far more brutal than before. And the worst part was that Naruto was so aroused, and Sasuke kept hitting his prostate with such powerful thrusts.

Sasuke continued to lift Naruto and then push him back down on his cock. He let out a groan of annoyance all of a sudden and pulled Naruto off him completely. "I can't enter you all the way like that," he growled. "Turn around."

Naruto glared at him for ordering him around, but backed away from Sasuke nonetheless and turned around on his knees. "Want me on all four-whoa!" He gasped when hands pressed flat against his chest and pulled him back against a strong chest.

"No…" Sasuke whispered, and he guided his erection to Naruto's entrance and slid inside him with greater ease than before. "No, I want you like this…"

Naruto hissed when Sasuke began thrusting into him mercilessly. His hips were driven forward because of Sasuke, and he had to reach back behind him to twist his fingers in raven hair. His back arched painfully at a particular thrust against his prostate that made him see spots in his vision. He found that he could break out of the arch, and Sasuke pushed into him anyway.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, the blond becoming tighter around his pulsing cock. He thrust desperately into the other man, reveling in the gasps and soft moans he was so used to. They were sounds only he could hear, and the fact that that brat in the living room had been so close to experiencing them drove him crazy. "No one else, Naruto." He growled. "I don't want you touching anyone else, or being toughed by anyone else."

"Fuck…" Naruto whispered. "Yeah…Okay, Sasuke, just don't stop."

Sasuke began to angle his thrusts upward, rubbing against the blond's prostate each time and making the other man moan louder and breathe faster. "Don't ever come for anyone else either," Sasuke ordered. "Only I can touch you. Only I can make you come."

"Yes…" Naruto breathed, unable to find his voice. His back was beginning to hurt from the constant arch it was in, but he couldn't care less. Sasuke was being so relentless, he loved it.

"Say it," Sasuke demanded.

"What?"

"Only I can do this to you." Sasuke growled, wrapped a hand around Naruto's erection and fisting it hard and fast. "_Say it_."

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in bliss. "Only you, Sasuke! Fuck, I'm gonna come…"

"Then come, Naruto." The Uchiha panted, leaning down and covering Naruto's mouth with his. He swallowed the scream that ripped from Naruto's throat as the man came with a sudden jerk.

Naruto's hips jutted out each time a stream of cum left him, his vision hazy and his body buzzing with pleasure.

Sasuke pushed him forward onto the bed when Naruto's body went limp, and continued to drive into him. He came in a matter of seconds, filling the condom with his see and shuddering at the sheer ecstasy. He pulled out slowly and quickly discarded the condom, tossing it over the side of the bed like he usually did. He crawled around Naruto's body and settled next to the blond, rubbing his back soothingly.

"S'great…" Naruto mumbled, barely conscious after such brutal yet satisfying treatment from the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and placed a kiss on the blond's shoulders. "You better hope that guy sleeping on your couch doesn't steal anything." He said in a warning tone.

"I trust him…" Naruto mumbled, lifting his body a little so Sasuke could pull the blanket out from under him.

"You're too trusting." Sasuke sighed and lay back down, draping the covers over their naked bodies.

Naruto stared ahead of him, his vision obstructed by the pillow beneath his head. Maybe he _was_ too trusting… He had no more time to think about it due to him falling completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>It was week before Naruto heard from Sasuke again. The man had left in the morning without waking him, and Sai hadn't been there either so Naruto assumed Sasuke had driven him home.<p>

However, within that week, Naruto was able to decide on what he wanted. He didn't want to be fuck buddies with Sasuke anymore. He was tired of it. However, he didn't want to tell Sasuke that he wanted to start having a relationship anymore because he knew that nothing much would change, and they would still just be having sex whenever they were together. They needed to take a break from each other.

More importantly, _Naruto_ needed a break. He needed to decide what he wanted in life. He was going to be turning twenty-six soon; he couldn't keep acting like this. Hell, Sasuke couldn't keep acting the way he was. The guy was twenty-eight; surely he had more important things in life to do than have uncommitted sex with Naruto.

So when Sasuke showed up unannounced at Naruto's house that night, the blond was ready and waiting for him in the bedroom.

"This is nice," Sasuke said with a smirk, loosening his tie as he entered the bedroom to see Naruto lounging back on the bed. If only he could come home to that everyday.

"I was thinking we could role-play tonight." Naruto said evenly, his face blank.

"Sounds sexy," Sasuke's smirk widened and he removed his tie completely, kneeling on the end of the bed. "Who will we be role-playing as?" he asked as he took off his dress shirt.

Naruto sat up and looked at him pointedly. "You're going to be the egotistical, self-centered asshole, and I'm going to be the guy who's fucking sick of it."

Sasuke paused in taking off his shirt and his smirk fell immediately. "…That sounds like a bit of a challenge." He clipped. "What's the setting?"

"The setting is you getting the fuck out of my house and never showing your face to me again." Naruto hadn't meant to say it like that, but he could feel Sasuke's anger rolling off in waves and it only made him feel like he was being challenged by the other man. He swallowed and glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke got off the bed and pulled his shirt back on. His face was blank, but his body was tense. "So that's it? This is over?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, realizing that he was being given a chance to back out of this and continue with what they had. The pleasure, the amazing sex, the tender moments that he cherished and kept to himself. No, things couldn't continue like this. He had to put a stop to it.

He gave Sasuke a curt nod, his face determined.

The raven glanced down at his feet and he pressed his lips into a thin line. Finally, after a minute passed, he looked back at Naruto with a pained expression. "I can change." He stated.

Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly, intrigued at this reaction. He had been expecting Sasuke to be stoic and business-like about this and accept Naruto's decision. Heck, he had even been prepared for Sasuke to get angry and lash out at him. What he hadn't expected was Sasuke to suddenly become remorseful, and he wondered in the back of his mind if maybe Sasuke had also thought about changing the course of their relationship.

Naruto looked down at his lap and reminded himself that he needed this break from the older man. "T-then…" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering. But if Sasuke was willing to change… "Come back when you do."

The bed suddenly dipped on his left, and he was met with a gentle kiss.

Sasuke pulled back and sighed, his face back to its usual scowl. "Wait for me, then."

Naruto nodded dumbly, having not expected the kiss or statement, and he watched the man leave the bedroom. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and exhaled loudly. The front door shut and Naruto allowed his eyes to slide shut. Damn it, he was already missing Sasuke's touch.

'_My bad…'_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING THEM BREAK UP.<strong>

**I tried to appease you guys with two lemons…TWO. And I, personally, thought they were some of my best work. Which is sad, because I don't like them that much.  
><strong>

**Will this be continued? Meh, probably not. Then again, I tend to make these decisions by the reviews stories get.**

**But honestly, I imagine that Naruto and Sasuke do eventually meet up again and start a real relationship, and Naruto and Sakura never make up.**

**It's almost 5 AM now, so I'm going to hibernate for twelve hours or more.  
><strong>


End file.
